


Longing (To See You Again)

by ygstan_ahgase



Series: Markbum Canon Adventures [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ...SLIGHT angst, Fluff, Hugging in Bed, Kissing, M/M, well..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: Mark stares at the other side of his bed, heavily missing another warm body, a much broader and wider one than his, the other man’s beautiful and flawless face, his tall nose, and those two attractive moles beneath his eyebrow.I miss him so much.





	Longing (To See You Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired by this [tweet / fanart](https://twitter.com/hyangan_a/status/1122524670790492161?s=21&fbclid=IwAR2Dyy8dXdb0PaAccPtrr2Vm_xKgxlJ7KB4v4dCtJDxvmr-HrkS9njnYKJM/). After seeing this, words suddenly flooded my head and, well, this came out.
> 
> This is a little cringey and I didn’t really intend to make Mark so vulnerable (spoiler alert!!), but, we all have our down times no matter how strong we appear to most people, don’t we? Let’s just think that Mark is having one of those moments, or, alternatively, just missing his boyfriend so much that it hurts him emotionally and physically :D
> 
> I don’t really know how this turns out, so you’ll be the judge! I tried beta-ing this myself so I am sure some errors would still appear, but do let me know what you think!
> 
> PS. This is mostly fluff! I PROMISE :D

 

 

 

~*~

 

_One week._

_7 days._

_More than 168 hours._

 

Mark stares at the other side of his bed, heavily missing another warm body, a much broader and wider one than his, the other man’s beautiful and flawless face, his tall nose, and those two attractive moles beneath his eyebrow.

 

_I miss him so much._   Mark mumbles to himself as he grabs the pillow Jaebeom uses and hugs it close to his body.  The younger's scent is almost gone, and he _hates_ it—because it only makes him miss Jaebeom so much more that he already is.

 

Mark knows it's stupid, because— _damn_ , there are other couples who have not seen each other for _years_ , yet, here he is, missing his other half like he haven't seen him in _decades_ when, in reality, it's just been a week since him and Jaebeom shared warmth in the same bed he's lying, a week before their individual schedules ate them up and they cannot even talk to each other for a long time over Facetime or Skype due to exhaustion and heavily conflicting schedules.

 

He misses Jaebeom like crazy and he doesn't even know how he's gonna go about it, really.

 

Mark turns to the other side of the bed and figures that it's almost 11.  He wakes up earlier (around 7 or 8, he cannot exactly remember) to see a quick message from Jaebeom that they're about to get on the plane back to Korea, and Mark wanted to tell him that he wants him there with him once he arrives, if possible.  However, he also knows that Jaebeom is tired, him and Yugyeom just completed a three-day fan meeting in Thailand with Bambam and he knows how exhausting that can be.  He can't just bring himself to tell Jaebeom that he doesn't know what to do anymore if he doesn't see him _today_ —that he is _hurting_ , both emotionally and physically, because he hasn’t seen him for _seven days,_ because, well, number one—it’s _embarrassing._ Just like what he had thought of earlier, it’s as if it was _seven years_ and not _seven days_ that they didn’t see each other, he might appear as a clingy lover.  Moreover, someone who is not strong enough to handle just _one more day_ to see the love of his life.  Number two—he genuinely cares about the younger's well-being so much that he swallows the dire need in his throat to text their leader and ask him if he can go straight to his house instead of, maybe, relaxing and resting at the comforts of his own home and his beloved cats, so he just responded to his message with a _take care, and rest well, Beommie~_ and goes back to sleep.

 

Mark sighs heavily before rubbing his still tired eyes.  He had been quite busy after given a day off when he came back from Thailand for yet another magazine photoshoot.  Since three of their members are still out of the country, the rest of them gathered to work—practicing the choreo for their new songs on the album, as well as brainstorming for the upcoming world tour.  They would phone or video call the other three while they're at it, but they won't be in for too long since they need to prepare for their fanmeets as well, which left Mark sad when it's about time to bid his boyfriend goodbye through Facetime or Skype.  He would always bring his phone (or the company laptop) outside the room when it's time to say good bye to Jaebeom since he knows how much the younger members would tease them for being such a cringey couple, where they would share "I love yous" and "See you soons", as well as kissy faces and bright smiles.

 

Mark doesn't know why he is still recalling those encounters with Jaebeom when his heart is already feeling heavy knowing that he may not see Jaebeom until tomorrow afternoon for their practice and album/concert meetings.  Should he just call Jaebeom and ask him to stay with him and swallow his pride and embarrassment?  He knows that the younger wouldn't judge him or would make fun of him about it since Jaebeom had his fair share of clinginess, per say, over the last years, especially when he went to the jungle and was gone for a week. 

 

He easily remembers the younger boy plastering himself on him and never left his side until they’re both lying on his queen-sized bed, where they just talked and talked and basked in each other’s warmth until they’re both called for dinner by Jinyoung and Jackson—or that time when Mark was injured and had to be at home to rest and miss some of their schedules, their leader would always come home to him and rant how tired he is for handling the kids alone, since Jinyoung would sometimes join in on the teasing and the noise instead of helping him control them, and Mark would hug him and kiss his forehead and lips, assuring him that _it’s just a few more days, and I’ll be with you—_ even telling him that he is excited about their duo stage that they had planned months ago, (in which Jaebeom is still adamant about Mark having to unzip his jacket to somehow imitate Jackson going shirtless for Phoenix because, he says, Mark’s body is just for him to see), which brought a huge smile on the leader’s face, and, not long after, he felt the younger’s lips brushing his and warms hands creeping up his oversized shirt.

 

Mark had been pretty much in control of his emotions, but, at times like this, it’s just hard to ignore the deep yearning in his heart, the heightening desire to see Jaebeom and be in his arms, for them to just hug and kiss on the bed and talk about mundane or deep stuff, _anything_ , especially when his individual schedules out of the country are increasing, on top of them moving out of the dorms and living separately, there had been a gradual change on how often they see each other, and it hurts him, but, at the same time, his pride is twice the size of his balls, so he doesn’t say anything, letting the frustration and emptiness in him stay and slowly eat him up inside.

 

 

Conflicted and face still crestfallen, Mark steps out of his bed and proceeds to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.  He has no appetite whatsoever, and this is one of his ugly habits whenever he's left alone in his home, or would be on off for too long even back in the dorms—he can be a lazy ass log and forgets about everything other than his phone, the remote and television, or his PC and games, even food.  However, he remembers how he is trying his very best to gain weight these past few months and that he promised his fans that he will work hard this year to exercise and eat well, he ditches the "no eating" part altogether and tries to remember the contents of his refrigerator—if any of those can be used to make a decent meal.

 

Mark steps out of the bathroom and walks to the kitchen with heavy steps when he hears the beep from the front door.  He didn’t even notice it at first, but, when he heard the loud click of the door knob turning, he abruptly stops in his tracks _, who could this be?_   He isn’t expecting any of his friends arriving today from LA or Taiwan, and he cannot remember inviting anyone who are in Korea either.  Also, Randy is back in the States so that's definitely not him, and the only other person who knows the passcode to his home is—

 

_Oh._

 

_Oh God._

_Could this be—?_

Mark sprinted from the kitchen to the living room and his breath got knocked out of his lungs when he sees Jaebeom slowly removing his shoes from the front door, lifting his head when he hears the elder’s footsteps approaching him.  Mark almost loses himself when the younger smiles at him, wide, happy, his eyes a little swollen and face puffy, maybe because of sleep, or lack of, removing his cap and his new Beats before placing them all in his bag, his gaze never once leaving his.

 

“Hi,”  Jaebeom says, and that’s all it takes for the LA-born to run towards him as fast as he can—almost knocking the younger boy off when he jumps at him and hugs him tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips.  Luckily, Jaebeom is strong enough to hold Mark steady as the older almost knocked both of them over by jumping on him, the younger finding support at the wall right next to him.  The impact on his back isn’t that much, so he didn’t feel any pain whatsoever.

 

“J-Jae—” Mark is already sobbing, hiccupping against Jaebeom’s neck, pride already swallowed when he sees Jaebeom’s beautiful face, and he cannot seem to complete what he’s saying, his emotions are all over the place, making him overwhelmed and tears just kept on coming, and he has no idea how to stop them, his mind replaying the statements _he’s here, Jaebeom’s here, he’s actually here._

 

 

Jaebeom is pretty much in a state of shock how Mark reacted, but he cannot deny the flutter in his heart when Mark is hugging him this tight, but he is also concerned—Mark doesn’t normally cry _like this_ when they see each other, he is all smiles, perfect toothpaste-ad teeth on display whenever they see each other after some time, or maybe a cute pout or puppy face, or eyes just a little wet if it has been so, so long.  He wants to ask Mark what’s wrong, if he was hurt, or if he was in pain, but he can’t seem to because Mark is still clinging on to him like a koala, his face buried against his neck, still crying, wetting his shirt that the boy in his arms gifted him on his 25th birthday, so he just soothes him by rubbing soothing circles on his back, while the other is wrapped tightly around his waist to keep him from falling, as he walks towards one of the couches slowly (since Mark had already gained a couple of pounds so he’s not as light as before).  When he was about to sit down and keep Mark on his lap, the older keeps a tighter hold around him before shaking his head against his neck.

 

“What’s wrong—?”

 

“B-bedroom…”  Mark says against his neck, which is still wet, and continuously getting wet because his baby is still crying, so he walks towards the open bedroom, being extra careful not to jostle the emotional boy in his arms. 

 

Jaebeom closes the door with his foot before he sits on the edge of the bed, keeping Mark on his lap, who is still crying, but his face is now buried on his chest rather than his neck.  He moves backwards on the bed so that he can settle in the middle of it with his back against the headboard, while keeping an arm around Mark’s waist and the other is curled around his nape to keep him close.

 

“Shh… it’s okay, it’s okay, _hyung,_ I’m here…”  Jaebeom finally says once they’re settled, pressing his lips on top of Mark’s head and the older sniffs, and he is slightly angry at himself because that statement just made him cry even more, but he’s still mute, he cannot let any word out, but he hopes that Jaebeom understands him as he secures his arms around Jaebeom’s back and his legs around his hips, keeping him as close to him as possible.

 

Jaebeom continues to litter Mark’s head with kisses and reassuring words as Mark slowly calms down, his face drenched, as well as Jaebeom’s shirt, his hiccups are still present though, and he can feel the worry radiating from Jaebeom’s touches and fleeting kisses.

 

“Mark, what’s wrong?  Are you okay?  Did something happen?”  Jaebeom asks, slowly, carefully, as he kisses and nuzzles the side of his head to provide comfort, or to at least calm the older boy down, “You know you can tell me, right?  You aren’t hurt while I was gone, are you?”

 

Mark shakes his head and attempts to speak, but a loud hiccup escapes his lips again, so he gulps twice, thrice, and when it stops, he hesitantly pulls away from Jaebeom’s warm chest, but he cannot seem to look at him in the eyes just yet.

 

“Mark?”  Jaebeom grabs his cheeks, slowly lifting them and Mark bites his lower lip to stop another assault of tears when he sees the worry, _love,_ and concern painted on Jaebeom’s face as the younger slowly wipes the remaining tears beneath his eyes and on his cheeks using his thumbs, “Talk to me, please?”  The younger stares deep in his eyes and Mark gulps heavily and curses at his emotions to just hold off for one _goddamn_ second so that he can at least _speak._

“I…”  Mark leans against Jaebeom’s touch and the younger nods before he removes one hand from his face to hold the back of his neck, waiting for the older to collect his thoughts.

 

“I just…”  Mark bites his trembling lower lip, “I just miss you so much, Jaebeommie, I—” Mark cries again, heavier this time, since he is not expecting Jaebeom to be there in front of him, he is not even expecting him to visit when he just came from the airport and from a tiring 3-day fan meeting outside Korea.  It’s annoying how Mark is acting like a pregnant, emotional woman, but he cannot seem to stop feeling it anyway.

 

Jaebeom keeps his lips plastered on top of Mark’s head when the older cries again, and keeps him closer, one hand rubbing his back in wide, comforting circles while the other is caressing the back of his neck.

 

“Baby…”  Jaebeom felt his chest constrict, he misses Mark too—misses him so much that he feels like he can’t _breathe_ , and he was secretly hoping that the company would allow him to stay in Thailand after his photo shoot so that all four of them can go back to Korea at the same time—but since their comeback is nearing, Mark was told to comeback right after his solo schedule so that he can participate in their comeback meetings and dance practices.  “I miss you so much too, you have no idea.”  Jaebeom leans his chin on top of Mark’s head, letting the older cry while he’s trying to keep it together.

 

“It’s only been a week, Beommie, but—” Mark hiccups, and Jaebeom nods in understanding,

 

“But it felt like forever, right?”  Mark nods heavily against his chest, clutching the back of his shirt and Jaebeom kisses Mark’s temple, “I feel the same, Mark, we were just in this same bed together last week but… I miss you like I haven’t seen you in a year,” Jaebeom laughs shallowly and Mark giggled as well, because that’s exactly how he felt, though his was… just a little exaggerated.

 

“I’m sorry…”  Mark pulls away from Jaebeom, suddenly embarrassed by how he’s reacting, when Jaebeom shakes his head and keeps him close, one hand cupping his jaw while the other is at the side of his neck, securing his gaze.

 

“You don’t need to say sorry, I am here, and I understand what you’re feeling… I just… I thought that you are in pain or you were hurt or… something bad happen back in LA or—”

 

“It’s nothing like that…”  Mark says, allowing Jaebeom to wipe his tears that can almost fill a bucket, “I was… I was just so lonely and… I was wishing I could see you today, but… I know that you’re tired and busy so… So you might want to stay at home and sleep and rest and…”  Mark bites his lower lip, his stupid eyes are getting wet again, “I don’t want to burden you and ask you to stay with me just because I’m being a baby and not a 25 year old grown ass man when I can just wait for another day since we’ll see each other at the company tomorrow anyway… So… I didn’t—I can’t tell—”

 

Mark was cut off when he suddenly felt a set of warm lips against his, making his eyes widen in shock, but eventually closes when Jaebeom moves his lips and coaxes his own to open, before they share a languid, sweet, and heartfelt kiss that takes Mark’s breath, as well as the rest of his words, away.

 

Jaebeom was just staring at him with understanding when he pulls away and Mark unconsciously licks his lips in anticipation.

 

“You do know that I won’t mind if you ask me to stay with you, right?  You know that you are never a burden to me, Mark.”  Jaebeom rubs his thumb at the space below Mark’s ear to help him relax, “You should’ve just told me, you know that I’ll come running… and you’re not the only one who is missing the other so badly, do you really think that I was _okay_ not seeing you for a week, hmm?”  That made Mark feel bad—he didn’t actually think about that, maybe because he was too focused on his own swirling emotions that he didn’t think about what his boyfriend is feeling, if he is also feeling the same.

 

Jaebeom suddenly laughs at the furrow in his boyfriend’s eyebrows, which made Mark look at him, so he continued, “Of course the first thing that I would want to do when I get here is to _see you._ That will be the first thing that I’ll do, not because it’s my obligation, but it’s because I want—no—I _need_ to…”  Jaebeom smiles, bringing his lips on Mark’s forehead, and Mark cannot help but cry again, but Jaebeom is there to brush those tears away before pressing another lingering kiss on his dry lips, “I _need_ to see my boyfriend because I’ve been missing him a lot too that I feel like _dying._ ”

 

Mark just hugs Jaebeom again, feeling stupid for keeping his emotions getting the most out of him, and, at the same time, keeping his desire to see Jaebeom to himself when he’s blinded by how much the younger wanted to be with him too.

 

“I’m sorry…”  He murmurs against Jaebeom’s wet shirt, and the younger just pats his head endearingly in understanding.

 

“You don’t have to… Just… Just don’t hesitate to tell me want you want or what you feel, any time, okay?  If you want to hang out, or just talk, tell me, I will be here…”

 

“Even in between schedules outside the country?”  Mark giggles, and Jaebeom did the same.

 

“Even outside the universe, Mark.”  He laughs when Mark pinches his side, before a high-pitched giggle that’s so Mark echoed through his room.

 

“But, seriously, Mark…”  Jaebeom finally grabs some tissues at Mark’s bed side to dab on Mark’s wet face, “We could at least talk even though it’s late night, tell me how you feel, you can tell me that you miss me, you can _always_ tell me what you want, and I’ll do my best to give it to you, or do it for you, okay?”  The younger taps the tip of Mark’s red nose and the older nods, before plastering himself on the younger man again and leaning the side of his face against his broad chest, thinking how lucky he is by having Jaebeom by his side.

 

“I will do my best, Beommie.”  Mark suddenly sneezes quietly, and Jaebeom thinks it’s one of the cutest things he’s ever heard.

 

“Sorry…”  Mark takes the tissue that Jaebeom handed him to wipe his nose, and Jaebeom can’t help but place another kiss on Mark’s head as the older sinks in to him further.

 

After a few moments of silence and just them breathing each other in, Jaebeom notices Mark’s phone on the bedside and easily reaches for it, sees his message on the notifications side and smiles to himself.

 

“You didn’t check your phone when you woke up, did you?”  Jaebeom asks, and Mark lifts his head to check what his boyfriend is talking about.  Jaebeom waves his phone in front of him and Mark grabs it to look at his messages, and his eyes widened when he reads Jaebeom’s text that he’ll be at his place in half an hour.  Jaebeom smiles when Mark pouts adorably.  “So that’s the reason why you were so surprised when you saw me…”

 

“I just woke up, okay?  I didn’t check my phone and went straight to the bathroom…”  Mark bows his head to hide the redness of his face, and Jaebeom laughs in glee, and Mark pouts at him once again.

 

“You are so adorable Markiepooh…”  Jaebeom kisses both of his cheeks after pinching them, and Mark tolerates him, mainly because he was tired and, well, he misses Jaebeom so much to get mad or annoyed at his slight teasing.

 

“So, now that I am here, what do you want to do?  You want me to cook something?  Or maybe watch a movie?”  Jaebeom asks, rubbing Mark’s arms and the older smiles brightly before he shakes his head and gets off of Jaebeom’s lap to lie on his side on the bed.

 

“Let’s take a nap…”  He suggests before patting the space next to him, “I miss you here on my bed…”

 

Jaebeom’s face turns into a knowing smirk and Mark rolls his eyes dramatically, “Not in _that_ way—” Jaebeom’s smirk grew even more perverted and Mark grabs the pillow he was hugging earlier and slaps it on his boyfriend’s perverted face, “You pervert!”  He slaps his chest this time and the younger howls in laughter, almost bawling over himself on the bed and Mark wanted to get mad or maybe hit him on the crotch this time, but hearing Jaebeom’s wild laughter after several days of just hearing it over the phone or the laptop brought immense happiness in his heart.

 

When Jaebeom’s laughs died down, he was almost out of breath, and Mark just stares at him warmly, waiting for the younger to finally lie on his bed so he can squish his smaller body towards him—when Jaebeom suddenly steps out of it—which made Mark panic a little because, _where the hell is his boyfriend going_?

 

Jaebeom chuckles because, apparently, Mark voiced that thought out loud, which made him pout again, before Jaebeom walks to his side of the bed and bends down to kiss his nose, “I’ll just change into a more comfortable clothes, _baby,_ ” He pulls away after pinching his cheek and Mark scrunches his nose and rubs the spot Jaebeom pinched in annoyance, and keeps his eyes on his boyfriend as he walks towards his dresser to grab a sleep shirt.  Jaebeom steps out of his bulky pants, leaving him in his boxers before removing his top to change in to the black sleep shirt that he left in Mark’s closet for occasions like this. 

 

Mark thought that Jaebeom will finally join him in bed, but, to his dismay, Jaebeom walks into the bathroom, causing his eyebrows to raise, until he hears water running, toilet flushing, and the younger emerges from his bathroom, face and hair slightly wet and a wet cloth clutched in his left hand.

 

“Thought you might want to clean your face properly, so—” Jaebeom was grinning widely as he wiggles the towel on his hand as he approaches the now sulking and pouting Mark, with his arm outstretched to try and grab the towel, “Or you want me to clean it for you, Markiepooh baby?”  Jaebeom baby-talks the entire statement which earned him a light kick on the stomach as he barks in laughter.

 

“Shut up!”  Mark grabs the cloth from his boyfriend before he wipes his face and blows his nose on it, and Jaebeom is just smiling at him the whole time, now lying on his side of the bed as he waits for Mark to finish.  Mark still has his lower lip jutted out when he’s done, the soiled towel now thrown on the hamper, before he lies next to Jaebeom, facing the younger’s still smug face.

 

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, before Jaebeom’s smile turned into something really, really warm and Mark cannot help but wipe the sulkiness away from his face and return the warm smile with equal intensity.

 

“Come here, baby,”  Jaebeom whispers and Mark nods—before sinking into Jaebeom’s embrace, hugging him with both his arms and legs and rubbing his nose against the crook of his neck, while Jaebeom returns the hug with equal fervor.

 

“It’s been a while since we’re like this… I’ve missed this so much…”  Mark mumbles at the dip of Jaebeom’s throat, and Jaebeom lifts his chin to look at Mark’s still puffy eyes, and he smiles, the kind of smile that makes everything bright and alright, and Mark feels at peace.

 

“Me too…”  Jaebeom leans down so that he can brush his tall nose against Mark’s, and the older giggled as they continue to eskimo kiss.  “I’ve missed this so much too, even though it was just last week, let’s just pretend it was a year ago, okay?”  Mark laughed loudly as Jaebeom continues to smile at him and roam his eyes on his face.  Mark’s laughs finally died down and Jaebeom didn’t hesitate to capture Mark’s pillow-like lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Mark automatically grabs Jaebeom’s bicep and nape when the younger kisses him a little harder, his tongue seeking entrance which he gladly welcomed, making the kiss deeper, and he can’t help but let out a small moan at the feeling of Jaebeom velvety tongue and lips coaxing his to play. 

 

Jaebeom’s fingers slowly tangled on Mark’s hair, messing it up as he tilts his head to the side to change the angle and to further deepen the kiss, wanting to taste Mark’s sweet mouth as long and deep as he can, sucking on the elder’s wet muscle languidly before slowly pulling away, both out of breath, but smiles wide as if their faces are gonna split into two—and Mark feels so, _so happy_ as he goes back to the younger’s arms, allowing himself to be engulfed by the strong arms and broad body as he closes his eyes, his heart beating fast, but despite that, it’s calm, serene, and content.

 

Mark thinks that, in the near future, they may not be able to do this often, or these occasions may happen less and less and far in between, but he casts all of those thoughts aside, and just focuses on _now,_ him and Jaebeom, on his bed, cuddling, kissing, laughing, napping.

 

And that’s all that matters.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of embarrassing hahaha I haven’t written a generally fluff fic for a long time, so I don’t know if I did justice.
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts or bug me on my Twitter, ygstan_ahgase.
> 
> See you all soon~


End file.
